Evolution
by mangafana
Summary: Voici l'histoire de la rencontre de John et de Sherlock à l'âge de 5 ans puis l'évolution de leur amitié jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Les personnages sont OOC, il y a des mentions de maltraitance d'enfant et du yaoï. Vous êtes prévenus. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. SHxJW et MHxGL.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une petite histoire à 4 chapitres que j'ai écrite hier. Juste le temps d'une petite relecture rapide (qui n'enlèvera malheureusement pas toutes les fautes, je le crains) et je la poste. J'écris sans bêta donc je vous pris d'excuser les fautes.

Maintenant, soyons clair, j'écris pour mon plaisir et, tout en souhaitant que ça vous plaise, ce n'est pas mon but premier. Si ça vous plait et que vous pensez que ça mérite une review, avec plaisir. Si vous voulez laisser une review pour critiquer, passez votre chemin, je n'en veux même pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il s'agit donc d'une modeste fic ou l'on suit l'évolution des relations entre John et Sherlock de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Il y a de la violence sur enfant et du yaoï, vous êtes prévenus. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Chapitre 1

**5 ans**

Mycroft senti un corps se coller au sien, un bassin fusionnant avec ses fesses alors que des bras se serraient autour de sa taille et un nez et une bouche relâchant un souffle chaud dans son cou, sous son oreille.

-Dis-moi tout, où est le petit génie ?

-Au solfège ! Souri Mycroft tout en finissant de faire la vaisselle.

-Oh, on a donc un peu de temps devant nous ! déclara Greg tout en grignotant le cou du plus âgé.

-Malheureusement, non, son cours s'est terminé il y a 10 minutes et il ne devrait plus tarder.

Au moment où Greg poussait un gémissement de plainte, la porte d'entrée failli exploser en tapant contre le mur derrière elle alors qu'un gamin d'un mètre dix tout en os et en cheveux bouclés et fous faisait irruption dans la cuisine.

-Mycroft, devine quoi, devine quoi !

Mycroft souri d'étonnement devant son petit frère qui d'habitude était bien plus inexpressif et bien plus calme alors que Greg poussait un soupir et se séparait de lui pour prendre appui contre le plan de travail derrière lui … tant pis pour son câlin, Sherlock était rentré !

-Hum, laisse moi déduire ça, tu n'as pas ouvert ton étui à violon mais tu as bien été au solfège donc tu as été puni à peine arrivé, tu as sans doute encore déduit des choses sur ton professeur que tu n'aurais pas dû dire à haute voix. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir été puni qui te rends si heureux, ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne t'a jamais fait cet effet, alors je dirais que tu as fais la connaissance de quelqu'un pendant ta punition !

-ouah, t'es trop fort ! Oui, je me suis fait un copain ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai un copain !

-c'est super, Sherlock, comment il s'appelle ? Questionna Mycroft, heureux que son petit frère d'ordinaire si solitaire ce soit fait un ami.

-il s'appelle John et il est super gentil. Il était même pas en colère quand je lui ai dit que son grand frère lui avait cassé sa clarinette (alors qu'en fait, c'est une grande sœur, je me suis trompé) et que sa maman était à l'hôpital !

-« il n'était », Sherlock. Et c'est bien qu'il ne ce soit pas mis en colère mais ce ne sont pas des choses à dire, tout de même, et tu le sais !

-Sherlock ?! Appela une petite voix depuis l'entrée de la maison.

-Oh, c'est John, je l'ai oublié !

-Sherlock ! Sermonna Mycroft tout en s'essuyant les mains. Il se demanda comment son frère pouvait être aussi tête en l'air puis se dirigea avec Greg vers l'entrée, suivant la trace de Sherlock qui était reparti en courant.

En arrivant à la porte, ils trouvère le petit frère de Mycroft en train d'aider un petit garçon blond comme les blés à enlever son manteau.

-ça, c'est John, Mycroft, je l'ai invité à venir jouer à la maison, il a dit qu'il voulait bien jouer au détective avec moi et regarder dans mon microscope pour voir de la moisissure !

Mycroft fit un petit sourire à son jeune frère en s'étonnant de son enthousiasme. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock comme ça ! Il referma la porte et se tourna vers John, l'examinant. John avait le même âge que son frère mais était plus petit, prouvant que sa taille resterait sans doute en dessous de la norme toute sa vie. Il semblait toutefois plus épais, sans être gros, ce qui prouvait qu'il était en bonne santé. Il affichait un petit sourire gêné, et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Sherlock fini par prendre la parole :

-ça, c'est mon grand frère, Mycroft, il est encore plus fort que moi pour les énigmes. Et ça, c'est Greg, c'est son amoureux !

-Sherlock ! Pour commencer, on ne dit pas « ça » pour désigner une personne ! Ensuite, il était inutile de faire ce commentaire sur Greg.

-Mais c'est vrai, vous vous faîtes des câlins quand vous croyez que je dors !

Mycroft soupira alors que Greg se grattait la nuque, légèrement gêné, puis Mycroft tendit la main à John en lui disant :

-Bienvenu à la maison John, je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci monsieur …

-Holmes, mais je t'en pris, appelle moi Mycroft. Aller, allez jouer et soyez sage, d'accord ?

Tandis que John hochait sagement la tête, Sherlock avait déjà prit la main de John et le tirait vers les marches pour qu'ils montent dans sa chambre. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans les escaliers, Mycroft s'écria : ce dernier commentaire était pour toi, Sherlock !

Après le « oui, oui ! » agacé et crié de son frère, Mycroft secoua la tête et regarda son amant :

-C'est dingue, c'est la première fois que je vois ton frère aussi excité !

-Il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'il se fait un copain.

-Espérons que ça dure, ça nous laissera peut-être un peu plus de temps pour nous ! Déclara le tout jeune sergent de la police criminel de Londres Gregory Lestrade au bientôt diplômé et surdoué élève en géopolitique, Mycroft Holmes tout en lui volant un baiser. Mycroft souri, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues alors qu'il secouait la tête d'un air vaguement désapprobateur, tout en ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-Wouah, elle est super grande, ta maison !

-Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été ailleurs !

-C'est vrai ? T'as jamais été chez un copain ?

-Ben t'es mon seul copain alors …

-Oh … et ben tu vas voir quand tu viendras jouer à la maison ! Ma maison est BEAUCOUP plus petite que la tienne.

-C'est vrai ? Je viendrais jouer chez toi ? Se fichant éperdument de la taille de la maison de son ami.

-Ben oui, si tu m'invite aujourd'hui, moi je t'inviterai plus tard, demain, si tu veux.

-Ouais, trop bien !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il est grand, ton frère ! Harry n'a que 10 ans !

-Mycroft en a 22, il est en fac, il fait de la politique je-sais-pas-quoi. C'est lui qui me garde.

-Pourquoi, elle est où ta maman ?

-Elle est diplomate, ça veux dire qu'elle va dans les autres pays et qu'elle aide les anglais qui font des bêtises. En ce moment, elle est à Stockholm.

-Ouah, c'est super ! Elle est vachement importante ! Et ton papa ?

-J'ai pas de papa.

-D'accord, des fois, ça arrive. Comment t'as su que ma maman était à l'hôpital ?

-C'est parce que tu sens comme les hôpitaux !

-Je pu ?

-Non, tu sens bon … c'est jusque que c'est comme les médicaments.

-… En fait, elle est pas à l'hôpital mais elle doit y aller une fois par semaine pour des médicaments, elle reste pendant une heure avec un truc dans le bras et comme c'est pas drôle, je reste avec elle.

-Et ton papa ?

-Il est aussi à l'hôpital mais lui c'est parce qu'il est docteur. Quand je serai grand, moi aussi je serai docteur.

-Hum, je pense que tu peux être docteur, t'es gentil et les bons docteurs sont souvent gentils !

-Merci. Alors, on joue à quoi ?

Et les enfants se munirent d'une loupe et d'une lampe torche et partirent explorer la maison pour trouver le voleur de doudou.

*9*9*9*

Sherlock et John s'amusaient depuis 2 heures déjà, en silence ou presque, Mycroft n'entendait que des rires et des galopades, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas dans l'écriture de son mémoire auquel il s'était mit après le départ de Greg et qui était surtout un bon repos, pour lui qui avait l'habitude de surveiller un Sherlock bien plus hyperactif et bruyant que ça. Aussi, ça le dérangea de jouer le trouble fête dans les jeux de son frère et de son ami mais son devoir d'adulte responsable de la maison l'y forçait, il monta donc à l'étage et trouva John étendu sur un canapé, faisant sans blanc de dormir alors que Sherlock examinait ses ongles avec une loupe. Sherlock passa ses doigts sur la paume de John et celui-ci ri :

-Chut, John, tu ne peux pas rire, tu es mort, on t'a empoisonné !

-Mais tu me chatouille.

-Un mort n'est pas chatouilleux !

Ah, au temps pour Mycroft, il ne faisait pas sans blanc de dormir, il faisait sans blanc d'être mort. Amusé par l'imagination de son frère et heureux que celui-ci ait trouvé un ami qui soit de si bonne composition, Mycroft fit connaître sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

-Hum, hum !

-N'entre pas, Mycroft, tu vas compromettre les preuves de la scène de crime !

-Et bien, désolé de compromettre la scène de crime mais … John, ça fait 2 heures que tu es là, ta maman doit commencer à s'inquiéter et il commence à faire nuit, est-ce que tu l'as prévenu que tu restais là aussi longtemps ?

John se releva du canapé avec un air catastrophé et s'écria :

-Oh, maman, j'ai oublié de lui dire.

-(soupir) bon, tu connais le numéro de téléphone de ta maison ? On pourrait peut-être commencer par l'appeler, d'accord ?

John hocha la tête et, ne faisant pas attention aux cris de Sherlock qui se plaignait qu'un cadavre ne devait pas bouger, il se leva et couru vers Mycroft pour lui donner son numéro de téléphone.

Mycroft préféra appeler lui-même pour rassurer la mère de John :

-Allo ?

-Bonjour, je parle bien à Mme Watson ?

-Oui, tout à fait !

-Je me présente, Mycroft Holmes, désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais je souhaitais vous informer que votre fils, John, était venu jouer à la maison avec mon frère, je crois que dans leur enthousiasme, ils ont omis de vous prévenir.

-Oh bon sang, merci, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Oui, je suis vraiment navré que vous vous soyez inquiété. John et mon frère Sherlock ont fait connaissance au cours de solfège et ils sont venus jouer à la maison tout de suite après le cours. Je pensais qu'ils vous avaient prévenus, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de les questionner plus tôt.

-Oh ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est comme ça, les garçons, tout dans l'action et rien dans la réflexion … Oh, pardon, ce n'était pas très poli.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il se trouve que la situation vous donne raison. Ecoutez, il est tard et j'avoue que je n'ai pas le cœur de séparer les garçons alors qu'ils sont en plein jeu. Si cela vous convient, je pourrais garder John pour le dîner de ce soir et je le ramènerai en voiture pour 21 h grand maximum … est-ce que ça vous conviendrai ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas … pardonnez-moi mais vous dîtes que le petit garçon, Sherlock, c'est ça ? est votre frère … excusez moi de vous posez la question mais, où sont vos parents ?

-Je comprends ce qui peut vous chagriner. Pour répondre à votre question, ma mère est l'ambassadeur anglaise à Stockholm et est donc absente une grande partie de l'année, je m'occupe seul de mon petit frère et de la maison. Je suis en dernière année à la fac, en géopolitique. Et lorsque je dis que je m'occupe seul de mon frère, j'exagère un peu, nous avons une voisine, madame Hudson, qui passe tout les jours pour s'assurer que tout se passe sans problème. De plus, je suis en communication quasiment constante avec ma mère qui est une vraie mère poule, même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance.

-Je vois, vous semblez être un jeune homme très mature et responsable … je vous prie de m'excuser si jamais j'ai pu paraître …

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés et je vous demande de me confier votre fils pour une soirée, je comprends votre angoisse.

-Bien, merci … Et bien c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard et si les enfants jouent aussi bien, je m'en voudrais aussi de les séparer … c'est d'accord, gardez-le pour dîner et vous nous le ramenez pour 21h … vous avez votre permis depuis longtemps ? Non, pardon, ne répondez pas, désolée, c'est l'inquiétude.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis … lorsque je ramènerai John, je serai très prudent et je m'assurerai d'emmener mon permis avec moi afin que vous puissiez vérifier qu'il est en règle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée … puis-je prendre votre numéro de téléphone ? Au cas où vous auriez du retard ?

Mycroft eut un sourire indulgent et le lui donna de bon cœur, se rendant compte que madame Watson était une femme très inquiète du bien être de sa progéniture. Après avoir répondu à toutes les questions que la mère de famille se posait, Mycroft raccrocha et tourna le coin du couloir pour voir ce que faisaient les garçons. Étonnamment, il les trouva assis contre le mur, serrés l'un contre l'autre. John demanda d'une petite voix :

-Maman est fâchée ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, elle s'est juste inquiétée pour toi. La prochaine fois que tu viendras jouer ici, il faudra que tu préviennes ta maman ou que tu lui téléphone dès que tu arrives ici, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci.

-De rien, John. Nous mangeons dans 30 minutes, vous avez encore le temps de jouer un peu puis lavez-vous les mains et descendez.

Mycroft souri en voyant les deux canailles se lever en sautant tout en criant « d'accord » et reprendre leur jeu. Son téléphone sonna et il soupira, après avoir rassuré une mère, il allait devoir faire un compte-rendu de la journée à une autre, la sienne. Il décrocha tout en descendant à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici une petite histoire à 4 chapitres que j'ai écrite hier. Juste le temps d'une petite relecture rapide (qui n'enlèvera malheureusement pas toutes les fautes, je le crains) et je la poste. J'écris sans bêta donc je vous pris d'excuser les fautes.

Maintenant, soyons clair, j'écris pour mon plaisir et, tout en souhaitant que ça vous plaise, ce n'est pas mon but premier. Si ça vous plait et que vous pensez que ça mérite une review, avec plaisir. Si vous voulez laisser une review pour critiquer, passez votre chemin, je n'en veux même pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il s'agit donc d'une modeste fic ou l'on suit l'évolution des relations entre John et Sherlock de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Il y a de la violence sur enfant et du yaoï, vous êtes prévenus. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Chapitre 2

**6 ans**

Sherlock était surexcité et courrait dans tous les sens. Mycroft, Greg et madame Hudson regardaient l'enfant monter les marches, les descendre, aller dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo, le refermer, revenir au salon pour tapoter les coussins, remonter à l'étage … Les 3 adultes se regardaient avec un sourire en coin devant le manège de l'enfant, quelle énergie. Sherlock faisait tellement de bruit qu'il n'entendit pas toquer à la porte. Mycroft secoua la tête devant l'attitude de son petit frère puis se leva pour aller ouvrir. Le plus âgé des frères Holmes perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils tout en s'effaçant pour laisser rentrer l'invité inattendu.

-Sherlock, John est là pour toi !

-John ? On n'avait pas prévu de jouer ensemble, aujourd'hui ! s'écria Sherlock tout en descendant les marches en courant. Il se retrouva dans l'entrée et stoppa net devant son meilleur ami depuis plus d'un an. John était tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu, toujours ses cheveux blonds, toujours ses tricots faits main par madame Watson trop grand pour lui (jaune, le tricot, aujourd'hui), toujours ses éternels jeans bleu et ses basquets jadis blanche. En revanche, ce qui changeait de d'habitude, de l'ami qu'il avait toujours connu, c'était que John avait la tête baissé, ses yeux humides refusant de rencontrer ceux trop clairs de Sherlock, et sa lèvre tuméfiée où une grosse coupure rouge barrait ses deux lèvres près du coin gauche.

Sherlock regarda son ami catastrophé, ne sachant pas comment réagir mais madame Hudson prit les choses en main en s'écriant :

-Oh mon chéri, mais que t'es t-il arrivé ? Viens là, nous allons soigner cette vilaine coupure, Mycroft, la trousse de secours, vite. Déclara-t-elle en installant d'autorité le jeune Watson sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Mycroft arriva alors que la vieille dame regardait si la plaie n'était pas trop profonde et ouvrit la trousse de secours devant elle puis se rapprocha de son petit ami tandis que Sherlock, pour une fois dans une situation qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le rendait gauche, s'assit près de son ami et lui prit doucement la main pour le soutenir pendant que leur voisine le soignait.

John fit un gentil sourire à Sherlock pour le rassurer puis se tourna vers madame Hudson pour qu'elle le soigne tout en serrant la main de Sherlock lorsque ça faisait mal.

Une fois les soins faits, du simple désinfectant avait suffit, Mycroft prit la place de madame Hudson et demanda doucement à John :

-John, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est rien, ce n'est pas la première fois alors ce n'est pas grave.

-Si, John, c'est grave, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-C'est papa, il s'est fâché parce que je voulais venir jouer avec Sherlock plutôt que de passer mon samedi avec lui à la maison. D'habitude, papa travaille toujours les weekends mais aujourd'hui, il était à la maison. J'ai demandé si je pouvais venir ici pour jouer et papa m'a donné une baffe.

-John … il t'a frappé parce que tu voulais venir jouer ?

-J'ai été un peu grossier, j'ai dit un gros mot et je me suis mis en colère.

-Oui mais même, c'est bien plus grave que ça. Pour t'ouvrir la lèvre, il a dû frapper fort. Tu dis que ce n'est pas la première fois ? John resta silencieux à cette question aussi Mycroft reprit : Et est-ce qu'il a déjà frappé ta sœur ou ta mère ?

-Ben non, ce sont des filles, on ne tape pas les filles, c'est papa qui me l'a apprit !

-Alors il ne tape que toi ?

-Ben oui, Harry et maman sont des filles … donc il ne les tape pas. Et pis de toute façon, c'est de ma faute.

-Quoi ?

-Si maman est malade, c'est de ma faute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ben maman elle est tombée malade après qu'elle m'ait eu donc c'est de ma faute … au fait, pourquoi vous êtes tous là habillés en beau ?

-Maman revient aujourd'hui !

Mycroft vit le visage de John se décomposer puis il se leva et dit :

-Je vais vous laisser avec votre maman alors.

Mais Sherlock ne lâcha pas sa main et dit d'un ton suppliant :

-Non, reste avec nous ! Maman veut te rencontrer, j'arrête pas de lui parler de toi, s'il te plait, reste ! Hein Mycroft, John peut rester !

-Bien sûr, John, reste, notre mère n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de toi et elle voudrait vraiment te rencontrer. Reste.

-Mais …

-Je vais appeler ta maman pour lui dire que tu es là et que tu restes manger et dormir à la maison, d'accord ?

-Je …

-On a une brosse à dent de secours et tu as oublié ton bas de pyjama quand tu es venu la dernière fois alors on aura juste à te prêter un teeshirt, d'accord ?

-Maman va s'inquiéter.

-Je vais l'appeler et lui demander l'autorisation, d'accord ?

Finalement, John hocha la tête et se laissa guider à l'étage ou Sherlock s'occupa de le distraire.

Mycroft prit son téléphone et appela la maison Watson, dont le numéro était en mémoire dans son téléphone depuis que John Watson était entré dans leur vie voilà plus d'un an. Priant pour que ce soit la mère de famille qui réponde et non pas son mari, Mycroft fut heureux lorsqu'une voix féminine répondit :

-Madame Watson, c'est Mycroft.

-Mycroft, dîtes moi que John est chez vous !

-Oui, il est chez nous … mais il est arrivé blessé …

-Je sais, c'est mon mari, il s'est énervé … il n'aurait pas dû …

-Est-ce que votre mari vous a déjà touché ?

-Non, jamais, pas plus que Harry !

-Alors il ne frappe que John ? Pourquoi ?

-Je … je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Mon mari avait bu, il boit un peu quand il n'est pas au travail, il ne boit jamais au travail mais il a tellement peu de temps libre que quand il est à la maison, il se sert un verre ou deux … John a été impertinent et la gifle est partie toute seule … mais mon mari le regrette, je vous assure.

-Vraiment ? John nous a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois, pourtant.

-… c'est vrai …

-Et vous trouvez ça normal ?

-Non, bien sur que non, mais … je ne peux pas me mettre entre mon mari et John, je …

-John a dit que c'était normal si votre mari le frappait car il était la cause de votre maladie.

-Ne me dîtes pas que John y croit !

-Il a l'air, en tout cas.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il y croit. En fait, nous avons découvert que j'étais malade, juste après la naissance de John. Un jour, mon mari à dit à John que c'était sa faute, mais il ne le pensait pas, c'était sous le coup de l'émotion, sous le coup de l'alcool …

-Ecoutez, John semble vraiment très mal, il va rester à la maison aujourd'hui et cette nuit. Je vous le ramènerai demain, d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord, merci Mycroft.

Mycroft raccrocha en soupirant. Greg passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque, tournant Mycroft pour poser son front sur le front de l'autre.

-Tu voudras que je t'accompagne, demain ?

-Oui, s'il te plait … si tu pouvais même m'accompagner en uniforme, ça serai super.

-Pour une fois que cet uniforme servira à autre chose qu'à tes fantasmes …

-Chut, voyons ! s'exclama Mycroft en rougissant alors que Greg riait doucement.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, les garçons, mais soyez plus discrets, tout de même ! dit madame Hudson en passant près d'eux, prouvant qu'elle avait en réalité tout entendu.

Une heure passa avant que finalement, une voiture ne se gare devant la maison en klaxonnant. Sherlock descendit alors en courant et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Derrière lui arrivait Mycroft, Greg, madame Hudson et John en dernier.

Sherlock s'était jeté dans les bras d'une femme qui descendait de la porte arrière de la voiture gouvernementale et pendant que le chauffeur vidait le coffre des bagages de sa mère, Sherlock ne la lâchait pas, ses bras autour de son cou alors que celle-ci le serrait contre lui, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes de bonheur de retrouver son bébé.

Madame Holmes regarda Mycroft et Greg rentrer ses bagages mais ne se dégagea pas de son plus jeune fils, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver. De les retrouver, bien sur. Dès que son petit la lâcha, elle se précipita vers son ainé et le serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Mycroft était bien plus vieux que Sherlock mais il n'en restait pas moins son enfant adoré et, même s'ils s'appelaient tous les jours, il ne lui avait pas moins manqué. Elle se décala des bras de son fils et le regarda :

-tu as tellement grandi. Tu es un véritable homme, maintenant. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis tant de pression sur tes épaules, mon chéri.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, tout va bien.

-Oui, tu es définitivement devenu un grand homme, terminer tes études et commencer ta vie professionnelle au sein du gouvernement tout en t'occupant de Sherlock et de la maison … mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mettrais plus autant de charge sur tes épaules, maintenant. Ce poste était mon dernier poste à l'étranger, je vais maintenant rester à Londres pour le travail et tu pourras faire tous les voyages qu'exige ta carrière.

-Merci maman.

Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentent et pris rapidement madame Hudson dans ses bras, la remerciant d'avoir pris soin de ses garçons puis elle passa à Greg.

-Ah, Greg, toujours aussi bel homme. Et je ne saurai comment vous remercier d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre mon retour avant de proposer à Mycroft d'habiter avec vous.

-Euh, nous …

-Oui, je sais, vous habitez ensemble ici depuis plusieurs mois, Mycroft m'a prévenu et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais je me doute que pour un jeune couple comme vous l'êtes, il est important de se retrouver en toute intimité, sans petit garçon ni voisine ni mère envahissante pour venir vous embêter. Déclara madame Holmes en lui faisant un sourire complice.

La femme se tourna finalement vers la porte et remarqua un petit garçon gêné sur le pas de celle-ci.

-Mais qui vois-je ? Serais-ce un plaisant ajout à mon comité d'accueil ?

-C'est mon copain John, maman.

-Oui, je me doute, mon chéri. Bonjour John.

-Bonjour madame. Bienvenu en Angleterre.

-Merci mon chéri. Et si nous rentrions ? Il commence à faire froid, dehors.

Madame Holmes saisi John par les épaules et le poussa vers la porte. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et la tint ouverte pour tout le monde. Mme Holmes se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé avec un soupire de soulagement. Elle fit asseoir Mycroft à côté d'elle et demanda à Sherlock d'aller jouer avec John à l'étage. Le garçon obéit prestement, justement, ils étaient en train de jouer à un très bon jeu, ils apprenaient à remarquer les différentes morts grâces à des indices, en plus, ça serai utile à John pour son futur travail de médecin et ça serai utile à Sherlock pour son futur travail de détective consultant !

Mme Holmes se tourna vers son ainé tandis que les garçons partaient et lui demanda :

-Qu'arrive t'il à ce garçon ?

-John a été frappé par son père.

-Oh le pauvre enfant.

-Nous n'étions pas au courant de la situation avant qu'il n'arrive, plus tôt dans la journée. J'ai appelé sa mère pour lui dire que nous gardions John chez nous jusque demain matin … j'espère que ça ne te gênera pas, maman. Je sais que tu devais sans doute vouloir un peu de calme mais …

-Non, tu as très bien fait, Mycroft. As-tu fais des recherches, sur cette famille ?

-Oui, dès que Sherlock est devenu ami avec John, j'ai passé les Watson au crible. C'est une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal avec 2 parents et 2 enfants. La mère était agent immobilier avec de bons revenus mais un cancer généralisé s'est déclaré i ans et elle a stoppé toute activité professionnelle, trop éprouvée par son traitement. Le père est médecin aux urgences de St James. Praticien réputé et apprécié de ses collègues et de ses patients, il a de bons revenus, suffisants pour soutenir sa famille malgré la perte de travail de sa femme, ils ont un taux d'endettement normal et sont propriétaires de leur maison et de 2 voitures. Ils ont un premier enfant, Harriet Watson, 11 ans, élève moyenne avec des capacités mais peu d'enthousiasme pour les études. Elle semble préféré le sport avec les garçons et draguer les filles … Et bien sur il y a John. 6 ans, élève appliqué et travailleur, il veut devenir médecin, comme son père. Il est assez sportif et joue de la clarinette au cours de solfège où il a rencontré Sherlock. Ses principaux atouts pour supporter Sherlock sont sa très grande gentillesse et une très grande capacité d'adaptation. Il semble aussi être capable de canaliser la fougue de Sherlock et le détourner des bêtises. En somme, c'est une famille tout à fait normale. Enfin, ça, c'était nos dernières informations avant ce midi. Depuis, nous avons apprit que le père battait John pendant son temps libre alors qu'il est ivre, que la mère et la sœur sont au courant mais n'interviennent pas pour une raison pour l'instant mystérieuse. La peur, sans doute. Nous avons vérifié et mis un traceur sur leur nom mais pour l'instant, aucune action en justice n'a jamais été intenté contre cette famille et le père n'a jamais été inquiété pour ses agissements, sans doute que personne n'a encore prévenu les services sociaux.

-Pense tu qu'il faille les prévenir ?

-Hum … je ne pense pas … nous connaissons John depuis 1 an et c'est la première fois que nous remarquons un signe de maltraitance … Je pense qu'il nous faut plus d'éléments avant d'agir.

-Tu as raison mon chéri. Bien, alors, raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps ! Exigea la mère de famille, plus pour faire parler son ainé que par réel intérêt, étant déjà au courant de tout par les appels journaliers de son fils.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici une petite histoire à 4 chapitres que j'ai écrite hier. Juste le temps d'une petite relecture rapide (qui n'enlèvera malheureusement pas toutes les fautes, je le crains) et je la poste. J'écris sans bêta donc je vous pris d'excuser les fautes.

Maintenant, soyons clair, j'écris pour mon plaisir et, tout en souhaitant que ça vous plaise, ce n'est pas mon but premier. Si ça vous plait et que vous pensez que ça mérite une review, avec plaisir. Si vous voulez laisser une review pour critiquer, passez votre chemin, je n'en veux même pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il s'agit donc d'une modeste fic ou l'on suit l'évolution des relations entre John et Sherlock de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Il y a de la violence sur enfant et du yaoï, vous êtes prévenus. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Chapitre 3

**10 ans**

Le téléphone sonna. Madame Holmes, passant par là, décrocha puis cria :

-Sherlock, John pour toi au téléphone !

Puis elle posa le combiner sur le meuble du téléphone et retourna à l'épouillage du courrier lorsqu'elle entendit la cavalcade de son cadet dans les escaliers. Elle souri, vraiment, c'était étonnant cette capacité qu'avait John de faire agir son fils différemment. En famille, Sherlock devenait de plus en plus froid et détaché, s'autoproclamant sociopathe à cause de ses camarades de classes qui n'étaient pas tendre avec lui. Encore une fois, elle déplora que John ne soit pas dans le même établissement mais les parents de John n'avaient pas les moyens de le mettre dans une école privée aussi huppée que l'était celle de Sherlock et Sherlock avait besoin d'un environnement bien plus stable qu'une école publique. Pour en revenir au sujet, autant avec tout le monde, il était totalement détaché mais avec John, Sherlock était toujours à son maximum d'excitation, à faire des découvertes, des déductions, les 400 coups, mais heureusement que John le freinait sinon il en serait à son 40 000ème coup ! John rendait Sherlock plus humain de la même manière que Greg agissait sur Mycroft. Quand elle avait rencontré John, elle s'était faîte à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus de petits-enfants naturels de la part de Sherlock mais peut-être adopteront-ils ! Elle gardait espoir.

Sherlock arriva et prit le téléphone :

-John, ou es-tu ? Tu as un quart d'heure de retard, nous devions aller au parc pour trouver le cadavre d'un écureuil et essayer de trouver comment il était mort !

-…

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas venir ?! Non, ce n'est pas acceptable, John, je comptais sur toi, tu …

-…

-…

Sherlock se tourna vers sa mère et, la bouche bée et les yeux brillants, il tendit le combiner à celle-ci. La matriarche se dépêcha de prendre le combiner pour comprendre la réaction inhabituelle de Sherlock.

-John ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir jouer avec Sherlock pendant quelque temps, madame.

-Pourquoi ?

-… ma maman est morte ce matin. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à appelé plus tôt.

-Oh, non, John, ne t'excuse pas. Tu … tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, enfin. Comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que la question est stupide car tu te sens mal, bien évidemment, mais … tu sais que si tu as besoin de quitter ta maison, tu peux venir chez nous quand tu veux ! En effet, au cours des années qui suivirent la rencontre de madame Holmes avec John, ils avaient constatés des preuves que John continuait à être maltraité par son père, malgré la présence de Greg en uniforme de police à chaque fois qu'ils ramenaient l'enfant chez lui. Mais John les avait toujours suppliés de ne pas prévenir la police ou les services sociaux alors ils s'étaient tu, malgré l'envi qui les prenait chaque fois que John revenait panser ses plaies chez eux.

-Oui, je sais … merci mais je crois que je vais rester un moment à la maison, avec Harry … elle n'est vraiment pas bien.

-Très bien mais souviens toi que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, d'accord. Tu vas nous manquer, John. Prends bien soin de toi … et je suis vraiment désolée pour ta maman.

-Merci madame … Au revoir. Et le jeune garçon raccrocha.

Madame Holmes se tourna vers son fils qui était bien calme et adossé au mur derrière elle. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon où Mycroft et Greg prenaient le thé. Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle puis, ce tournant vers les 2 adultes :

-La mère de John est morte ce matin.

-Oh bon sang.

-C'est terrible.

-Oui. Que devons-nous faire, à votre avis ? Aller à l'enterrement ? Envoyer une couronne ?

-Une couronne serait le plus approprié à mon avis. C'est sobre mais cela signifie que nous seront là s'ils en ont besoin … Enfin, si John en a besoin.

-Tu as raison, maman, ça suffira.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Sherlock ?

-… j'm'en fiche.

-Sherlock ! C'est de ton ami dont on parle. Il va être très triste pendant très longtemps. Il va compter sur toi pour lui remonter le moral.

-… mais … et si je ne sais pas faire ? Et si quand il revient, il a changé ? Qu'il n'est plus mon ami ?

-John sera toujours ton ami, Sherlock. Mais pendant les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois, il faudra moins penser à toi et plus à lui, d'accord ? Il faudra que tu sois présent pour lui, que tu l'aides et que tu fasses ton possible pour qu'il ne soit pas trop triste. Ok ?

-Ok. Déclara Sherlock pas très convaincu puis il sauta sur le canapé et s'écria :

-Je sais !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Je sais ce que je vais faire pour l'aider. Je vais faire ses devoirs et l'avancer dans ses leçons, comme ça, même si il est triste, il n'aura pas a les faire, c'est tellement ennuyant !

Puis Sherlock, sans attendre, se précipita à l'étage sous l'œil amusé de sa mère et de son frère.

**13 ans**

Il était tard, presque minuit, quand madame Holmes entendit un discret coup à la porte. Par chance, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et était parti dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé. Elle regarda par le judas de la porte puis la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant par la même John Watson, en teeshirt tâché de sang au mois de novembre à Londres et les larmes aux yeux.

John, à peine la porte ouverte, se précipita dans les bras de celle qui l'avait traité comme son fils ses 3 dernières années. Il ne pleura pas, ce n'était pas l'envi qui lui manquait, c'était surtout qu'il n'avait plus de larme, les ayant toutes versées. Madame Holmes ferma rapidement la porte, la verrouilla puis cria :

-Sherlock, ramène la trousse de secours au salon, tout de suite ! Et appelle ton frère et Greg !

Elle savait pertinemment que, même si son cadet feignait de dormir, il n'en était rien. Il ne se couchait jamais avant 3 ou 4 heure du matin, ayant visiblement peu besoin de sommeil. Elle traina plus qu'elle n'emmena John sur le canapé du salon et le fit s'allonger sur le ventre. L'enfant gémit mais resta sage et sans bouger. Sherlock arriva rapidement avec la trousse demandée puis, voyant qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il s'approcha du canapé, se mit à genou, et essaya de le faire parler. Pendant ce temps, sa mère découpa le teeshirt du garçon avec des ciseaux puis demanda :

-Sherlock, tu as appelé ton frère ?

-Maman …

-Je veux que tu le fasses tout de suite, que tu lui dises de venir avec Greg, nous aurons besoin d'un agent de police.

A ses mots, John commença à remuer mais sa mère de substitution lui murmura des choses apaisantes à l'oreille pendant que Sherlock appelait son frère et son ami.

Une fois ce coup de téléphone passé, Sherlock se rapprocha du canapé et vit sa mère, armée d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant essayer de soigner le dos couvert de coups de ce qui semblait être une ceinture, de John. Mais le garçon essayait de se débattre tout en sanglotant. Des sanglots dur car il n'avait plus de larme. Sherlock ne su d'abord pas quoi faire puis il souleva doucement la tête de John et se glissa dessous, faisant de sa cuisse un oreiller pour son ami. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans les courts cheveux blonds, le massant légèrement alors qu'il lui parlait à voix basse. Une voix douce et calmante, câlinante, propre à apaiser son meilleur ami. Lorsque les effets apaisants de la voix de son fils commencèrent à faire effet, madame Holmes recommença a soigner John qui ne fit que frissonner, attentif aux mains et aux paroles de son ami.

Mycroft et Greg arrivèrent 30 minutes plus tard. Madame Holmes avait fini de soigner le dos de John et mettait à présent un gel apaisant sur les plaies. Les deux hommes approchèrent doucement du canapé, ne voulant pas interrompre les paroles et câlins du cadet des Holmes.

La matriarche se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Elle murmura :

-Il est arrivé sur les coups des minuits, couverts de sang. Son père l'a encore battu mais cette fois, il à utilisé une ceinture. C'est la première fois qu'il utilise autre chose que ses poings pour le frapper. Cette fois, on est passé à un autre stade. Il faut appeler les services sociaux.

-J'ai de bons contacts à la brigade de protection des mineurs, je vais les appeler.

-Non, ne faîtes pas ça !

-John …

-Non, s'il vous plait …

-John, ça deviens bien trop dangereux pour toi de vivre là bas, un jour, il te tuera !

-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si vous appelez les services sociaux ? D'après vous ? Si mon père m'a battu si fort aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il était contrarié, il a été viré de son travail. Et Harry lui a avoué qu'elle était lesbienne alors il a beaucoup bu ce soir. Mais si jamais vous appelez les services sociaux, je serai mis dans un orphelinat, ou dans une maison d'accueil, et Harry, elle est majeure maintenant, ils ne la prendront pas en charge, on sera séparés, et je ne pourrais sans doute plus non plus venir ici, alors ne dîtes rien, s'il vous plait ! Ce n'est pas grave s'il me bat, j'ai l'habitude, maintenant !

-John …

-S'il vous plait ! Les supplia le jeune homme aux grands yeux, la joue toujours sur la cuisse de son ami, les mains de celui-ci toujours dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Sherlock aussi les suppliait du regard. Ses yeux disaient « ne m'enlevez pas mon ami ! »

Démunis devant ses deux regards suppliants, les trois adultes acquiescèrent, tout en se promettant de chercher de leur côté un moyen de soustraire John à un tel bourreau.

En attendant, il semblait évident que John allait venir chez eux très, très souvent.

**17 ans**

John toqua à la porte de la maison des Holmes pour se faire ouvrir. Même si il habitait quasiment là, il ne se sentait toujours pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte de lui-même. Greg, passant par là, ouvrit la porte. Il fit renter le jeune homme dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni.

-Ah, John, pile au bon moment, Greg vous a demandé de nous réunir pour nous annoncer une grande nouvelle … je croise les doigts pour que ce soit son futur mariage avec Mycroft !

-Maman !

-Quoi, mon chéri, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, normalement c'est la prochaine étape, maintenant que vous habitez ensemble ! S'amusa la matriarche alors que le gouvernement britannique et son amant rougissaient.

-Non, désolé mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de vous réunir. Servez-vous ! Déclara Greg tout en distribuant des coupes de champagne. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, il lâcha enfin la bonne nouvelle : Vous avez devant vous le nouvel inspecteur principal de Scotland Yard ! J'ai eu une promotion !

-Oh, formidable, félicitation ! S'exclama madame Holmes en se levant pour serrer son peut-être futur beau-fils dans ses bras. Mycroft ne se leva pas, étant déjà au courant et peu habitué aux effusions en publique, mais il avait une lueur fière dans le regard et Greg savait que son amant le féliciterai bien mieux en privé. Mycroft leva tout de même sa coupe, comme pour trinquer. John se leva et serra chaleureusement la main de son ami dans la sienne :

-Félicitation, Greg, vraiment, tu l'as mérité ! Pas vrai Sherlock ? Demanda John en se tournant vers son ami. Sherlock ne s'était pas donné la peine de se lever mais déclara :

-Oui et bien, bien évidemment, j'étais déjà au courant, après tout, tu es le meilleur parmi les pires de Scotland Yard, c'était donc la suite logique. De plus, quand je t'ai vu pénétrer dans la maison, tu avais une démarche très satisfaite de toi, un peu comme celle que tu arborais la première fois que Mycroft et toi avez couché ensemble, i peu près 13 ans …

-Sherlock !

-Tu veux dire que tu savais ?

-Bien sur que je savais ! Donc, félicitation, Greg, n'oublie pas de faire appelle à moi régulièrement si tu veux résoudre des énigmes complexes …

-Sherlock ! s'exclama sa mère alors que son frère le fusillait du regard et que Greg paraissait fortement gêné. Pour alléger l'ambiance plombée par son ami, John décida de faire une déclaration :

-ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, j'avais aussi une annonce à vous faire.

-Ah ? Nous t'écoutons, John.

-Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années, mais je ne vais bientôt plus être une charge pour vous. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Je rejoins l'école de formation dès lundi prochain.

Cette nouvelle abasourdie tout le monde et ils le regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux.

Sherlock fut le premier à réagir :

-Non, tu ne peux pas, tu es encore mineur.

-C'est vrai, mais l'armée accepte les mineurs de 17 ans avec une autorisation parentale …

-… Ton père n'a sans doute pas …

-Bien sur qu'il a accepté, il veut se débarrasser de moi alors c'était un bon moyen pour lui de ne plus m'avoir à sa charge, même si je n'habite plus vraiment à la maison.

-Mais tu voulais être médecin !

-Mon père refusait de me payer la fac de toute façon, et je ne voulais pas dépendre encore plus de vous, j'ai déjà assez abusé !

-John, non ! s'exclama, horrifiée, madame Holmes.

-J'ai passé un marché avec mon recruteur. Je lui ai promis que je passerai mon A-level en candidat libre et si j'ai une mention au moins égale à Bien, alors il me poussera pour que je passe les tests pour devenir médecin militaire. Si je les réussi, l'armée me payera mes études de médecine. En attendant, je dois rester 1 an en temps que simple soldat.

-John … supplia madame Holmes. Sherlock se précipita vers son ami et lui mit son poing dans la figure.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu n'es qu'un … idiot ! Je ne te parlerai plus jamais, tu m'entends. Cria Sherlock tout en montant les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

John reposa sa flute et couru dans les escaliers après son meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont en profiter pour s'avouer enfin leur sentiment ? Demanda Greg.

-Non, ça ne risque pas, Sherlock à dit qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais, il est très têtu, je pense que cette occasion est manquée pour eux deux.

-Mon pauvre John. Je lui aurai payé, moi, ces études de médecine.

-Il le savait, maman, mais il ne voulait pas. Même s'il habite ici depuis tellement longtemps, il a toujours eu le sentiment de ne pas faire vraiment parti de la famille.

-La faute à ton frère, il se serait déclaré plus tôt, John aurai fait parti intégrante de la famille, au même titre que moi.

-Tu ne peux pas demander à un être autoproclamé sociopathe de faire sa déclaration comme moi je l'ai fait.

-Moui, tu étais tellement romantique. Déclara l'inspecteur de manière ironique.

-Greg ! Bref, il est trop tard, Sherlock a laissé passer sa chance. Une prochaine fois, avec de la chance, il se déclarera. Déclara Mycroft tout en buvant sa flute.

2 heures plus tard, John descendait finalement les escaliers, plus que frustré :

-Grrr, il ne veut pas m'ouvrir, quand il a dit qu'il ne me parlerait plus, je crois qu'il était sérieux … mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bête ! Je n'ai pas le temps de rester plus longtemps ici, papa a dit qu'il acceptait de m'acheter les quelques fournitures dont j'ai besoin avant de rentrer dans l'armée lundi, donc il vaut mieux ne pas le faire patienter. Je reviendrais récupérer mes affaires demain, d'accord ? Bon, je dois y aller … encore félicitation pour ta promotion, Greg, et désolé que l'annonce ait été gâché par Sherlock et moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, John.

-Nous ferons un grand repas dimanche midi pour te souhaiter au revoir, d'accord ?

-Désolé mais je dois être au centre d'entrainement lundi de bonne heure, donc le mieux c'est que j'arrive la veille … mon train part dimanche à 10h …

-Alors samedi soir, garde ton samedi soir pour nous, d'accord ? Un bon repas de famille … je ferai en sorte que Sherlock soit là.

-Même si, le connaissant, il ne me parlera pas … merci madame Holmes, j'accepte avec plaisir. A samedi alors.

-Au revoir John.

-Au revoir.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici une petite histoire à 4 chapitres que j'ai écrite hier. Juste le temps d'une petite relecture rapide (qui n'enlèvera malheureusement pas toutes les fautes, je le crains) et je la poste. J'écris sans bêta donc je vous pris d'excuser les fautes.

Maintenant, soyons clair, j'écris pour mon plaisir et, tout en souhaitant que ça vous plaise, ce n'est pas mon but premier. Si ça vous plait et que vous pensez que ça mérite une review, avec plaisir. Si vous voulez laisser une review pour critiquer, passez votre chemin, je n'en veux même pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il s'agit donc d'une modeste fic ou l'on suit l'évolution des relations entre John et Sherlock de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Il y a de la violence sur enfant et du yaoï, vous êtes prévenus. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Chapitre 4

**18 ans**

-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Sherlock Holmes, je ne suis pas disponible actuellement ou pour John, je n'ai pas envi de te parler alors laissez un message après le bip …

-Salut Sherlock … Eh bien, quand tu as dit que tu ne me parlerais plus, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. Heureusement que j'ai de tes nouvelles par ta mère et ton frère sinon je pourrais croire qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose … Mais je sais que tu vas bien et que tu as même déménagé à Baker Street, le 221 B, je crois, pour avoir plus d'indépendance et pour pouvoir stocker des morceaux de cadavre dans ton frigo … ça, c'est ta mère qui me l'a dit. Bref, si je t'appelle, c'était pour te dire que j'avais obtenu mon A-level avec une mention Très Bien, du coup, mon recruteur a tenu parole et j'ai pu passer les tests pour être médecin militaire. Je les ai réussi haut la main et j'intègre une classe de première année dès le mois prochain. Voilà, je voulais te prévenir avant tout le monde, j'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir de voir que je continu mon avancé vers mon objectif, je sais que toi, tu as atteint le tiens et que tu aides souvent Greg sur des enquêtes, même s'il n'est pas toujours d'accord … j'espère que tu pense un peu à moi … moi en tout cas je pense à toi … bon, je dois te laisser, je dois encore prévenir ta mère et Mycroft, même si je suis sûre que le gouvernement britannique est déjà au courant de ça ! Passe une bonne journée … enfin je veux dire … à la prochaine … réponds moi, s'il te plait … bye

**21 ans**

-Allo ?

-John, c'est Sherlock …

-Sherlock ? Tu vas bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, bon sang, ça fait 4 ans que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix … oh non, ta mère va bien ? Et Mycroft ? Et Greg ? Pour que tu m'appelle après avoir dit que tu ne me parlerais plus, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important ! Dis-moi que ta famille va bien, je …

-John, laisse-moi parler, enfin ! Effectivement, pour que je t'appelle, que je te reparle, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important … Ma famille va bien mais maman a pensé que ça serai mieux si c'était moi qui te l'annonçais, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose … Bref … ton père est mort, John !

-Mon … ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas si tu l'as su mais il s'était mis à fumer, récemment. Il semblerait qu'il se soit endormi sur le canapé avec une cigarette allumée et que le canapé a prit feu … il parait que c'est quelque chose qui arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, même si c'est une façon de mourir vraiment stupide … Euh, tout ça pour dire que la maison a prit feu et que ton père est mort … Mycroft me fait signe de te dire que je suis désolé mais je ne le suis pas, ton père était vraiment affreux et il t'a maltraité alors je suis plutôt content qu'il soit mort, comme ça, il ne te fera plus de mal. Mais je suis désolé que ta maison ai brulé, tu devais encore avoir des souvenirs dedans mais elle s'est écroulé et il n'y a plus rien à récupérer dedans.

-Je vois, est-ce que Harry est au courant ?

-L'hôpital doit être en train de la prévenir du décès de votre père en ce moment, mais Greg et Mycroft ont été prévenus avant, il y a toujours un traceur sur votre nom dans leur base de donnée, ils m'ont donc chargé de te prévenir.

-Merci Sherlock … de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient m'annoncer la nouvelle, tu es la seule qu'il me fasse plaisir d'entendre la voix. 4 ans, Sherlock, c'est beaucoup trop long … écoute, je dois appeler Harry pour savoir comment elle va mais t'entendre m'a réellement fait plaisir. J'espère que ça veut dire que tu m'appelleras plus régulièrement dorénavant … ou au moins que tu répondras à mes coups de fil.

-Et bien, maintenant que je t'ai parlé, il n'y a pas de raison que je reprenne mes vieilles habitudes donc je dirais, oui, si tu m'appelle, je te répondrais.

-Parfait. Merci encore de m'avoir prévenu, et passe le bonjour à ta famille pour moi, je te pris. Bye

-Bye, John.

**22 ans**

-Allo ?

-Sherlock, c'est John.

-Oh, John, que me vaut se plaisir ?

-Sherlock … j'ai 2 semaines de permissions à prendre à la fin du mois, je pensais revenir sur Londres …

-Viens les passer chez moi, si tu ne veux pas rester avec Harry !

-Tu veux dire, chez ta mère ?

-Non, je veux dire, à Baker Street, chez moi … cela fait des années qu'il y a trop de non-dits entre nous, John. Je veux que nous puissions enfin discuter en face à face … depuis le temps.

-La faute à qui ? J'étais disposé à parler de mes sentiments pour toi i ans mais tu m'as boudé pendant 4 ans, Sherlock !

-J'étais vexé que tu partes sans même me le dire … sans même m'avoir prévenu de tes projets … mais je suis plus mature, maintenant, je veux te revoir … je l'ai voulu dès que tu es parti, ce samedi soir, le dernier repas que nous ayons fait ensemble avec ma famille.

-Bien alors … c'est décidé, nous nous revoyons le mois prochain pour 2 semaines ? Mais je ne pourrais pas t'assister sur toutes tes enquêtes, Sherlock, je devrais réviser pour mes partiels.

-… je te ferai réviser ton anatomie, si tu veux.

-Haha, je ne te pensais pas si salace, Sherlock … j'aime beaucoup. J'ai hâte de te voir. A dans un mois, alors.

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir, à très bientôt.

**25 ans**

-John, mon chéri, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Moi aussi madame Holmes, ça me fait très plaisir.

-J'ai eu accès à ton mémoire pour devenir médecin, John, c'était brillant, félicitation. Sortir major de promotion n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et maintenant tu es un vrai médecin, c'est très impressionnant.

-Merci Mycroft, mais toi et Sherlock avaient également fini major de vos promotions donc je sais que tu n'es pas si impressionné que ça …

-Justement, c'est impressionnant qu'un non-Holmes y arrive.

-Mycroft, sois gentil avec John. Félicitation Docteur Watson.

-Merci, Greg. Et félicitation pour l'arrestation de ce tueur en série, j'ai suivi l'affaire dans les journaux, ça semblait être assez corsé.

-Oui, mais encore une fois, le Yard s'octroie tout le privilège alors que c'est Sherlock qui a tout fait.

-Ne te sous-estime pas, Greg, sans toi, je n'aurai pas … et bien, je n'aurai pas pu l'arrêter, tu es les muscles et moi la tête, je n'aurai pas pu le maîtrisé, heureusement que tu étais là pour te prendre les coups.

-Vous avez fini de vous chercher des poux, oui. Nous sommes ensemble pour un bon diner, pour une fois que John est avec nous, vous pourriez faire un effort pour bien vous tenir !

-Pardon maman.

-Pardon maman.

-Pardon madame Holmes.

-Bien. Alors, John, dis moi tout, maintenant que tes études sont finies, tu vas avoir une affectation, penses-tu possible d'être à Londres ? Ainsi, Sherlock et toi n'aurez plus à avoir une relation longue distance.

-En fait, comme je suis arrivé major de ma promotion, j'ai pu choisir mon affectation. J'en avais déjà discuté avec Sherlock et nous avons conclu que, étant donné que je ne ferai que les 4 années que je dois à l'armée pour l'obtention de mon diplôme, il serai normal que pendant ses 4 années, je rende de mon mieux service à l'armée … j'ai donc choisi d'être médecin sur le front en Afghanistan.

Cette nouvelle stupéfia et alarma tout le monde.

-Oui, enfin c'est John qui y tient. J'aurai été d'avis qu'il reste dans un hôpital à Londres mais il tient à rendre à l'armée les bienfaits qu'il a reçu, il souhaite donc servir sur le front.

-John, c'est extrêmement dangereux.

-Je n'étais pas au courant de cette affectation.

-C'est normal, j'ai demandé à mes supérieurs de ne faire la décision officielle que à partir de lundi, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par eux et que tu préviennes ta famille, Mycroft.

-Mais c'est une affectation excessivement dangereuse, tu risque d'être blessé, voir même pire !

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi l'affectation ou je pourrais faire le plus de bien. Là, je pourrais aider les autres et sauver des vies, plutôt que de soigner des rhumes et des entorses, comme je l'aurai fait dans un hôpital de Londres.

-Mais je trouve aussi que c'est une décision tout à fait irresponsable et j'étais contre, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé une compensation pour le temps qu'il passera là-bas.

-Une compensation ?

-En effet, John et moi nous marions demain à la mairie de Londres. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous êtes les bienvenus pour assister à notre mariage.

Et le reste du dîner ne fut plus que félicitation, encouragement et vœux de bonheur.

**28 ans**

-Sherlock !

-Mycroft, je suis en pleine réflexion sur une affaire importante … Madame Hudson a encore volé mon crane !

-Sherlock, c'est important … c'est John …

-John ?! Demanda Sherlock en regardant Mycroft avec un air affamé d'information.

-Sherlock, calme toi … Mycroft s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de son frère et lui dit doucement : John a été blessé, en Afghanistan … et cette fois-ci, c'est plutôt grave … je n'ai pas plus de détail mais il est en train d'être rapatrié d'urgence. Il arrive à St Bart dans 45 minutes.

Mycroft avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sherlock avait déjà sauté sur la porte pour la passer. Mycroft récupéra le manteau de son frère et le retrouva sur le trottoir, Sherlock cherchant désespérément un taxi.

-Monte dans ma voiture.

-Tu y vas aussi ?

-Bien sur, c'est mon beau-frère !

Sherlock ne l'exprima jamais mais il était très reconnaissant à son frère. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Mycroft et le chauffeur de celui-ci les conduisit parmi le trafic dense de Londres jusqu'à destination.

John n'étais pas encore arrivé aussi les deux frères durent-ils patienter dans la salle d'attente. Mycroft s'absenta quelques instants pour appeler son mari depuis maintenant 5 ans et sa mère.

Finalement, une infirmière vint les prévenir que l'hélicoptère rapatriant le capitaine John H. Watson-Holmes s'était enfin posé et qu'il avait été transféré dans une chambre de l'aile ouest de l'hôpital. A la demande de Mycroft, Sherlock consenti à attendre Greg qui était parti chercher leur mère. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps et ils se dirigèrent à 4 vers la chambre de John.

Au moment où ils allèrent rentrer dans la chambre, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un homme un uniforme. Cet homme sembla étonné de voir un tel attroupement devant la porte de la chambre mais il sorti rapidement et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Sherlock se précipita dans la chambre et se figea en voyant son mari alité. John, plus blanc que jamais, était allongé dans un lit aux draps de la même couleur que sa peau, un bandage autour du front et un autre autour de son épaule gauche. Sherlock, ému mais ne souhaitant pas le montré, s'approcha doucement de son mari bien aimé. Il lui prit la main et senti une chaise derrière ses genoux, Mycroft la lui avait avancé. Il s'assit puis baisa la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Elle lui paraissait si petite, mais il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de John :

-Salut, toi.

-Salut.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu as encore fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide ?

-Non, pas tant que ça … peut-être un peu …

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-Je suis allé chercher un camarade, c'est tout.

-En pleine fusillade ?

-Comment tu le sais ? Mycroft te l'a dit ?

-Elémentaire, mon cher Watson.

-Watson-Holmes.

Sherlock embrassa son époux puis enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule toujours valide de son mari pour y cacher ses larmes.

-John, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, pas de soucis.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

-C'est rien de bien grave. Une balle a traversé mon épaule. Heureusement elle est ressorti, mais elle a fait un peu de dégât, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a rapatrié.

-Et la tête ?

-Oh, alors ça, c'est encore plus idiot, quand on m'a tiré dessus, je suis tombé et ma tête a heurté un caillou, c'est bête, hein !

-Cet homme, qui est sorti, tout à l'heure, c'était un de tes amis ?

-Non, c'était l'annonciateur de bonne nouvelle. Déclara John de façon assez acide.

-Il venait pour quoi ?

-Pour m'annoncé qu'au vu de ma blessure, j'allais recevoir une médaille et que je ne faisais plus parti de l'armée … ils m'ont viré, la blessure présenterai trop de séquelle, selon eux.

-Oh, John, je suis désolée.

-Moi pas !

-Sherlock !

-Comme ça, tu resteras toujours avec moi, à mes côtés. Les légistes de Scotland Yard ne veulent pas travailler avec moi, tu pourrais m'accompagner sur les scènes de crime et on travaillerait tout les deux ensembles ?!

John souri et se pencha pour embrasser son époux :

-Oui, je pense que ça serai une bonne chose. J'adorerai te voir travailler, Sherlock. Laisse-moi 3 mois pour me remettre et faire une petite rééducation et je viendrais avec toi.

Le couple s'embrassa encore et Sherlock remit son visage contre l'épaule valide de son mari, pleurant de soulagement de le savoir auprès de lui à partir de maintenant.

FIN


End file.
